The Reunion
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: Individual stories, of ways that Derek Morgan and Once little girl Ellie Spicer could meet again, each story will be set a couple years after the last. Read on...
1. The Doorbell

One- shots

Derek Morgan awoke roughly on the first Saturday of 2013, it was the first day of his holiday and Hotch hadn't called with a case yet, so he was planning on enjoying it. He got up, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to collect the mail. When he came back inside, he sat down and got his phone out,

_Text received_

_From Baby Girl_

_Hello my chocolate sculpted God, _

_How is your holiday? _

_May your day be full of surprises?_

_XxX_

He smiled and text back Putting his phone down he opened the newspaper to see the headline in bold.

**Mass shooting at Midswell Elementary School.**

Morgan's eyes opened wide in horror, as he turned on the news, masses and masses of pictures of dead children, injured, some alive. But there was no sign of Ellie Spicer.

The young girl, friend that Morgan had helped, he checked up on her every now and again, and the last he heard her mother had placed her there. Having Ellie's number in case of emergency's Morgan rung, it hoping to hear the once little girl's voice at the end of the phone, instead it rung and rung and rung. He finally hung up still in shock he went to phone Ellie's mum.

His door bell rang.

He ignored it. His fingers trembling trying to tap her number in. When he finally did, he pressed the phone to his ear. It went straight to Voicemail.

His doorbell rang again.

He rung Garcia to try and get her to check records see if she could find out anything further, check with hospitals, it rung twice and she picked up.

_Hello my boy, texting wasn't enough was it?_

**Garcia not now, that school in the news, itwd hfasohk saudfuas**

_Morgan, I can't hhhasdgjfgf_

The line was dead, the signal was lost, He tried ringing back but it was no use. He looked outside his window to see a storm rising, thunder and lighting. The lights in his house began to flicker.

He slumped down in a chair burying his face in his hands.

His door bell rang again.

Almost annoyed and wanting to yell he stormed over to the door and flung it open. Not ready to see what was standing in front of him.

A twelve year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ellie" He breathed.


	2. The Park

_**Author's Note: Sorry long time no seen, decided to write another chapter, thanks to anyone who reviewed fav/alerted this story, and feel welcome to give me prompts. ENJOY**___

One, Two, Three…Nineteen….Thi..rty!

Derek Morgan lay face down on his carpet, arms flopped either side of him, breathing heavy after his push-ups. After about a minutes break he jumped up and walked over to the kitchen wiping his sweat away with, what used to be, a clean white towel. Pouring him a glass of orange juice, emptying the bottle, and shoving the carton aside. Picking up his phone he called his voicemail..

_You have no new messages._

Morgan couldn't decide whether this was good or bad, it had been a month and he hadn't received any calls or texts from Ellie, either she was moving on or something happened. He sighed; almost smiling at the thought of Ellie, settling down properly with new friends, the girl deserved that.

Finishing his juice he ran the glass under water and left it to dry upside down on a rack. He plodded over to his bedroom, pulled a new blue shirt out of his wardrobe and put it on, satisfied, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, and left the house. He drove for about twenty minutes until he saw the sign he wanted,

Pembroke Park, he loved this park, went there every day as a kid, now he'd just return to have a walk, or sit on a bench. When he got there, he noticed it was louder than usual; he sat on his favourite bench whipped out his phone, and started to text.

A child's high pitched scream came from the round-a-bout, three teenagers were messing about, and ignoring them he went back to his phone. Few minutes later he heard another scream, from the same kids only there were more of them now, no other adults turned, too busy with their kids. Morgan was going to ignore the teenagers again, until he noticed one of the boys holding a sparkly pink phone.

_That definitely was not his_

In-between the crowd of boys Morgan spotted a girl, around about the same age, with middle length hair, she jumped up reaching for her phone. Having had enough Morgan stood up and made his way over, interfering with the boys fun. On his way he noticed something shockingly familiar about the girl, her Big eyes, they reminded him of someone's … Ellie!

"Ellie!" Morgan breathed rather loudly, the group of teens, including the girl turned and stared at him, silence, suddenly the girl smiled, but it vanished as she tried to reach for her phone again. The boy jumped again.

"Hey, hey give it back" said Morgan, un able to show the frustration in his voice

"What are you going to do about it?" yelled one of the boys,

"Yeah, what are you a cop!" another yelled

"No actually he's FBI" the girl said proudly.

The boys took one look at each other dropped the phone then ran.

Morgan picked up the girl's phone and looked at her, he smiled,

"Hi Morgan" she smiled tears welling in her eyes

"Hi Ellie".


End file.
